


Siedem

by Nukaone



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama & Romance, F/M, Guilt, Love, Post-Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nukaone/pseuds/Nukaone
Summary: Angstujący Matt i kochający Elektrę Matt, czyli dlaczego kocham "Daredevila".





	Siedem

_The only Heaven I’ll be sent to_  
Is when I’m alone with you  
  


_Beauty is unbearable, drives us to despair,_  
offering us for a minute the glimpse of an eternity  
that we should like to stretch out over the whole of time.

  
  
***  
\- Was it worth it?  
\- What?  
\- Loving her.  
\- You taught me to cut all my ties to humanity to other people. I had only a few moments with her amidst all the noise, chaos, and the violence. We were together only for moments.  
***

1\. Pycha

  
  
_pojęcie i postawa człowieka, charakteryzująca się nadmierną wiarą we własną wartość i możliwości_  
  
Stojąc na dachu jednego z budynków Hell’s Kitchen, Matthew ma wrażenie nieskończoności: krzywdy. Gwiazd. Nieszczęścia. Przestrzeni. Śmierci. Czasu. Huku lecących pocisków. Śmiechu. Przelanej krwi. Dobra. Zła. Ludzi. _Ludzi_?  
  
Powietrze jest zimne i wilgotne. Ostry wiatr ciska w niego drobinkami piasku, które jakimś cudem znalazły się na wysokości; z jednej strony jest katolikiem i wierzy w cuda, z drugiej zdaje sobie sprawę, że sprawcą jest najprawdopodobniej helikopter, taki sam, jakim odleciała Vanessa. Jest kwiecień, uświadamia sobie, powinno być coraz cieplej. W ciągu dnia często myśli o wszystkich rzeczach, które powinny być inne, lepsze, cieplejsze i jaśniejsze, noc jednak zastaje go smaganego brutalnymi podmuchami ~~przeznaczenia~~ przepełnionymi kłującą ~~winą~~ masą ziarenek (każdy pokutuje na inne sposoby).  
  
W trakcie długich nocy Matthew próbuje nie żałować, nie rozpamiętywać (a może nie pamiętać; może mógłby, gdyby w ten sposób nie byłoby łatwiej. Piasek jest zbyt drobny jako wyraz żalu. Nie wie, czy cokolwiek jest wystarczające) i nie myśleć; nocami działa i choć nie jest z tego dumny, choć wolałby myśleć, pamiętać i żałować w ciągu dnia (robi to, ale zawsze jest za mało, za mało, _za mało_ ), wolałby wierzyć, że starannie wykaligrafowana litera prawa jest w stanie wygrać z płomieniami liżącymi dokumenty swoimi ostrymi języczkami. I choć próbuje, nocą widzi wyraźnie rozmazane litery i skrzący się, jasny ogień, nieposkromioną siłę i niezależnie od tego, jak mocno odwracałby wzrok, wciąż budzi się z żarzącą poświatą pod powiekami. Słońce może je równoważyć, ale ciemność nastająca po jego zachodzie skutecznie przypomina, że _czegokolwiek byś nie zrobił, twój świat zawsze będzie płonął_.  
  
Zakłada więc rozżarzony kostium, dopasowując się do ognia i żałując, żałując, żałując.  
  
Słysząc jednocześnie dwa rozdzierające powietrze krzyki, zdając sobie sprawę ze sprzeczności, której nie będzie w stanie pogodzić, Matthew pamięta, myśli, analizuje i robi wszystko, co w jego mocy, mając nadzieję, że to będzie wystarczające ( _może dlatego, gdy nazwali cię diabłem, wcale ci to nie przeszkadzało; może gdzieś w sobie czułeś, że całkowicie na to zasługujesz_ ). Potem wybiera i stara się ~~zapamiętać, wyryć najgłębiej, jak się da, wpisać go w rytm własnego serca~~ zapomnieć o drugim dźwięku, zupełnie jakby był to zwyczajny dźwięk, upuszczona puszka, regularne stukanie niedomkniętego przed burzą okna czy cicho kapiący kran, którym od tygodni nie ma się kto zająć.  
  
Matthew wybiera każdej nocy, każdej godziny, każdej minuty, wiedząc, że bez względu na wszystko, wybiera źle.  
  
(Brak możliwości dobrego wyboru nie stanowi żadnego pocieszenia; świadczy tylko o braku odpowiedniej pokuty).

***  
_Sześćdziesiąt sekund_

Możemy wygrać tę wojnę na naszych zasadach. Nie Sticka. Moich. Naszych. Jeśli tylko wybierzesz mnie, jeśli spróbujesz innej drogi, jeśli pójdziesz ze mną, możemy wygrać tę wojnę, ty i ja, ja i ty, bez względu na wszystko, bez względu na twoją przeszłość, na moją przeszłość, jeśli wybierzesz mnie, wciąż mamy przyszłość. Wciąż możemy ją mieć.  
***

2\. Chciwość

  
  
_cecha człowieka: nieograniczone pożądanie dóbr, bez względu na realną możliwość ich zagospodarowania_  
  
Matthew nie wie, ile to jest wystarczająco ( _wszystko_ , podpowiada serce, _wszystko, wszyscy, wszędzie, zawsze i jeszcze więcej_ ), ale nie potrzebuje tego, by wiedzieć, że właśnie do tego dąży i właśnie tego nie osiąga. Bez względu na moralny kompas, astrolabium, żyroskop czy jakąkolwiek wersję wartości kiedyś posiadanych, a teraz odlatujących wraz z ostatnim oddechem wykrwawiającego się ich właściciela, Matthew cierpi tak samo i chce więcej: więcej czasu, więcej siły, więcej krwi, żeby jej upływ nie przypominał niemożliwej do rozbrojenia bomby zegarowej, więcej sprytu, więcej wytrwałości, więcej uratowanych żyć, więcej, więcej, więcej, **więcej** , którego nie jest mu dane uzyskać.  
  


O Boże, użycz mi pogody ducha,  
abym godził się z tym,  
czego nie mogę zmienić,  
odwagi, abym zmieniał to, co mogę zmienić,  
i mądrości, abym odróżniał jedno od drugiego.

  
  
Matthew ma odwagę odróżniać jedno od drugiego; może gdyby naprawdę się postarał, udałoby mu się pogodzić z przebiegiem rzeczywistości, której jako człowiek nie może okiełznać, oswoić ani opanować. Pogodzenie oznacza jednak poddanie, a jedną z rzeczy, której Murdockowie nie robią, jest właśnie poddawanie się (choć obaj próbują, próbują długo i szczerze, finalnie, mając pełną świadomość konsekwencji, robią to, co muszą; przestają modlić się o pogodę i, zdając sobie sprawę z jej zmienności, sami stają się huraganem, który, wychodząc z natury, próbuje reprezentować dobro pomimo świstu wiatru zagłuszającego jego szczere zapewnienia). Matthew wierzy, ufa i żałuje (czasem ma wrażenie, że nie robi nic innego), jednak słysząc echo syren nie potrafi zaakceptować tego, co ma i co jest w stanie dać; łamie wszystkie prawa, dając więcej niż to możliwe, i wiedząc, że w celu wyrównania równowagi świata straty muszą być proporcjonalne.  
  
(Każdego dnia traci tak wiele, że jest niemal zdziwiony, gdy zostaje coś jeszcze, co może zostać zatracone; każdego dnia zatraca siebie i jest niemal zdzwiony, że wciąż zostaje tyle do zatracenia).

***  
_Minuta_

Wszystko będzie w porządku. Elektra, wszystko będzie w porządku. Spróbuj nic nie mówić. Wychodziłaś z większych opresji, dasz radę, kochanie, spróbuj nic nie mówić. Do jasnej cholery, byłaś dobra od już długo, odkąd cię poznałem, zawsze to wiedziałem, Elektra, oddychaj, kurwa mać, oddychaj.

***  
3\. Nieczystość

  
  
_Co wychodzi z człowieka, to czyni go nieczystym. Z wnętrza bowiem, z serca ludzkiego pochodzą złe myśli, nierząd, kradzieże, zabójstwa, cudzołóstwa, chciwość, przewrotność, podstęp, wyuzdanie, zazdrość, obelgi, pycha, głupota._  
  
Jeśli wszyscy ludzie są aniołami zesłanymi na ziemię, Elektra z pewnością jest najpiękniejszym, najpotężniejszym i najjaśniejszym z nich wszystkich. Matthew pamięta z niedzielnej szkółki o wiele więcej niż Claire i całym sobą modli się, żeby choć raz historia nie zatoczyła koła i ulubienica bez względu na to, ile razy uderzy o ziemię, nigdy nie stała się upadłą. Każda rozmowa, każda akcja, każda minuta spędzona z nią jest nieustanną psychomachią (choć czasem nie jest przekonany, o którą duszę dokładnie walczą); to jedyna walka w jego życiu, w której się nie waha. Wie, jak postąpić, wie, co powiedzieć, dokładnie wie, kiedy brutalnie ją odepchnąć, ratując przed samą sobą, a kiedy pocałować, ratując ich oboje.  
  
Matthew wie, że nie powinien z tego czerpać tak ogromnej przyjemności, że walka ze swojej natury jest zła i choć czasem podjęcie jej jest niezbędne, czerpanie z niej garściami poczucia wolności jest prostą drogą do potępienia. Wie, że igra z ogniem w najczystszej postaci, widział go jednak zbyt wiele razy, zbyt często i w pod zbyt wieloma postaciami, by odczuwać strach. Zamiast tego dostaje ~~miłość~~ zrozumienie, wolność, spokój i wszystko, czego źródło nigdy nie wynika z ognia.  
  
(Może Elektra wcale nim nie jest, może tym razem uda się zrobić wszystko inaczej, niewłaściwie, ale z właściwym skutkiem).  
  
Matthew robi wszystko, poświęcając prawo, reputację i samego siebie. Ten jeden, jedyny raz, ma szansę na otrzymanie czegoś w zamian.  
  
(Nigdy niczego nie pragnął bardziej).

***  
_Jedna sześćdziesiąta godziny_

To część mnie, której potrzebuję, a ty jesteś jedyną, która to rozumie. Znam prawdziwą ciebie, a ty znasz mnie. Pasujemy do siebie i nie chcę dłużej się przed tobą chować.

Zacznijmy chować się razem.  
***  
4\. Zawiść

  
  
_silna niechęć lub wrogość w stosunku do osoby, której czegoś się zazdrości_  
  
Odkąd Foggy odkrył tożsamość Daredevila, zachowuje większy dystans, nie mogąc pogodzić się z wyborem przyjaciela. Po początkowych kłótniach, wyrzutach, a na koniec nawet groźbach demaskacji, poddaje się i stopniowo coraz bardziej usuwa się z życia Matta, aż znika nawet z własnoręcznie zrobionej tabliczki na drzwiach, zostawiając je pustymi (nie ma niczego, czym można by zastąpić poprzednie oznaczenie). Po raz pierwszy czuje zazdrość wobec Foggy’ego, który jest kompletnie nieświadomy, nieświadomy na tyle, by twierdzić, że Matthew miał w ogóle jakiś wybór, nieświadomy na tyle, by go potępiać za domniemaną decyzję.  
  
W myślach wyrzuca przyjacielowi wiele rzeczy, żadna jednak nie dotyczy jego samego. Matthew nie czuje urazy za zostanie porzuconym, a wszelkie zalążki tego odczucia są stanowczo tłumione natychmiastowym przebaczeniem, którego nie próbowałby powstrzymać nawet gdyby ~~przez~~ dzięki Stickowi nie był tak biegły w tym procesie. Nie może natomiast wybaczyć przyjacielowi jednotorowego postrzegania świata, braku zrozumienia, braku potrzeby, braku wszystkiego, czego on sam ma za dużo i czego łatwiej byłoby się pozbyć (nie chciałby, nie mógłby, nie zrobiłby tego; po prostu choć raz byłoby _łatwiej_ ).  
  
Nocami, przy wyjątkowo silnym wietrze, gdy nie ma z nim Elektry, Matthew myśli o Foggym siedzącym w domu lub spędzającym czas z Marci. Nie ma pretensji, tak naprawdę wcale mu nie zazdrości. Po prostu ma świadomość tego sytuacji, w której obaj się znaleźli i dróg, które zostały im narzucone.  
  
(Nieświadomość jest błogosławieństwem).

***  
_Jedna tysiąc czterysta czterdziesta dnia_

Gdzie byłaś, _pytam, choć tak naprawdę chcę wiedzieć, z kim, kiedy, jak długo i dlaczego nie ze mną, dlaczego znowu nie ze mną, dlaczego nigdy nie ze mną, dlaczego poznaję twoje rany dopiero w postaci zagojonych blizn, dlaczego nie mogłem ich zszyć, a najlepiej sprawić, by nigdy nie powstały; dlaczego nasze życie nie wygląda tak, jak planowaliśmy dziesięć lat temu, dlaczego jedyne noże, jakimi się przy mnie posługujesz, służą do zadawania ran zamiast karmienia się nawzajem kawałkami sera pleśniowego, który wybrałaś specjalnie na tę okazję, a którego ja nie odróżniłbym od jego najtańszej wersji z supermarketu, przecież życie mogło się tak potoczyć, dlaczego miałem w to nie wierzyć._  
***  
5\. Nieumiarkowanie w jedzeniu i piciu

  
  
_pochłanianie większej ilości pokarmów i napoju niż osoba potrzebuje do swego życia_  
  
Matthew nigdy nie pił dużo; zdarzało mu się upić na imprezie z Foggym, często pił wino, zazwyczaj bez okazji, jednak nigdy nie pił _niekontrolowanie_. Po pierwszej nocy, w trakcie której nie wytrzymał i dopadł ojca molestowanej dziewczynki, jego nawyki niezauważalnie się zmieniają. Pije trochę więcej, trochę mocniejszego alkoholu (do łask wraca odrzucona w dzieciństwie whiskey), trochę częściej, trochę szybciej, mocniej i bardziej stanowczo. Wciąż się śmieje, żartuje i rozmawia z Karen i Foggym, jednak gdy zamawia kolejną kolejkę u Josie, nie może otrząsnąć się ze swoistej zawziętości. Bez względu na to, ile będzie go to kosztowało, nie zrezygnuje.  
  
Wypija whiskey duszkiem, udając, że dobrze ją toleruje.  
  
(W tym jednym ma niesłychaną wprawę).

***  
_Jedna dziesięciotysięczna osiemdziesiąta tygodnia_

Pamiętam pierwszy i drugi raz, kiedy razem piliśmy; za każdym razem wybierałaś inny alkohol, szukając ucieczki w jedynej możliwości wyboru, jaka ci jeszcze pozostała. Ja piłem wciąż to samo, wciąż whiskey, wiedząc, że pozory wyboru dawno zostawiłem za sobą.  
Pamiętam każdy raz, kiedy razem piliśmy i choć nie zawsze towarzyszył im dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, zawsze czułem się tak trzeźwy, jak wtedy w kuchni, gdy zaczęłaś tłuc kieliszki.

Tylko z tobą naprawdę piłem za coś, a nie przez coś.  
***  
6\. Gniew

  
  
_świadomie podsycany i budzony, jest sprzeciwieniem się miłości bliźniego_  
  
Granicę pomiędzy dobrem i złem może stanowić świadomość, a przynajmniej tak często myśli, gdy zastanawia się nad istotą zła. Nie jest w stanie nienawidzić nawet najbardziej okrutnych morderców (czasem wydaje mu się, że próbują go do tego zmusić coraz bardziej przerażającymi czynami, zupełnie jakby obdarcie go z resztek godności stanowiło cel godny uwagi), wiedząc, że w innej sytuacji to oni byliby ofiarami, które resztką sił próbuje uratować i nie może, pewnie powinien, ale zwyczajnie nie potrafi czuć wiele więcej od głębokiego przygnębienia tragizmem sytuacji.  
  
Wszystko zmienia się, gdy poznaje Fiska; żaden z dotychczasowych morderców nie wydał mu się równie pewny, świadomy i dumny ze swoich działań. Matthew po raz pierwszy czuje, co może znaczyć nienawiść, a nawet jeśli nie jest to jeszcze jej pełne stadium, z pewnością poznaje gniew tak głęboki, że czuje go w każdym ruchu; ogień świeci jeszcze mocniej, parząc samym swoim widokiem.  
  
Stając przed nim w ślepym zaułku ciemnej uliczki, wie, że to nie on z nich dwóch zasługuje na miano diabła. Walczą, obaj wściekli, groźni i niepowstrzymani ( _niemal_ , jak za każdym razem uświadamia sobie któryś z nich; kolejki przypadają na zmianę) i Matthew wie, że powinien go zabić, jednak bez względu na tę świadomość nie jest w stanie. Fisk przeżywa, co ciągnie za sobą szereg konsekwencji (i jeszcze dłuższy szereg trupów).  
  
Matthew chciałby się pocieszać, że oszczędził jego życie ze względu na zasady; chciałby móc przyznać, że walczył wbrew swojemu pseudonimowi, a nie dla niego.  
  
(Nie jest pewny, nie jest pewny, nie jest pewny).

***  
_Jedna czterdziestotrzytysięczna dwusetna miesiąca_

Bez względu na to, ile razy muszę przekonywać cię, żebyś mnie wybrała, robisz to i nic nie daje mi większego szczęścia od tej świadomości. Jestem ciebie pewny, bardziej niż ty kiedykolwiek byłaś, dlatego nadziewam się gardłem na wyciągnięte przez ciebie ostrze. Nobu przygląda się nam w niedowierzaniu, niecierpliwie czekając, aż pozbawisz mnie głowy, serca i duszy, aż rozczłonkujesz moje ciało i zabierzesz moje życie. Gdyby wiedział, że zrobiłaś to już dawno, nie byłby tak pewny wygranej.

Być może nikt nie może uciec przed swoim przeznaczeniem. Być może sami możemy je wybrać.  
***  
7\. Lenistwo

  
  
_stan ducha powodujący zaniechanie jakiegoś wymaganego działania lub działań i powodujący przedłużenie czasu wypoczynku pasywnego ponad uznane w danej chwili i dziedzinie normy_  
  
Noce spędzone z Elektrą są zarazem krótsze i dłuższe – wszystko dzieje się szybciej, mocniej, intensywniej i zazwyczaj bardziej boleśnie, ale wszystko też jest głębsze, silniej odczuwalne i zapamiętywane przez jego umysł: uśmiech schowany za czerwoną chustą, objawiający się lekkim drżeniem głosu, którego nie pomyliłby z żadnym innym; szybkie smagnięcie włosów, które pozostają pod całkowitą kontrolą właścicielki nawet w trakcie najzacieklejszej walki; oddechy tak zmęczone i urywane, że niemal nieistniejące, a jednak tak mocne, słyszalne, żywe, prawdziwe.  
  
(To właśnie najlepsza rzecz w jego życiu, dla której poświęciłby każdy oddech, każde miasto, każdy dzień, godzinę czy minutę; to jedyna rzecz w jego życiu, dla której poświęciłby wszystko bez wahania i przez którą coraz częściej myśli o choć jednej wolnej nocy, o pójściu do restauracji, o kinie, o leżeniu na dachu i patrzeniu w gwiazdy zamiast rozlewania pod nimi krwi. To wyjątkowa rzecz, że może spróbować to wszystko ująć i nie tylko nie zostanie powstrzymany czy skarcony, ale będzie zrozumiany, zaakceptowany i sprowadzony do porządku. Do porządku, który wytworzyli w całym tym chaosie i który trzyma go przy życiu. Do porządku, który…)  
  
\- Przesuń się!  
\- Co? – Matthew odwraca się do niej, szybkim kopniakiem obezwładniając napastnika.  
\- Zająłeś moje miejsce. Chcę się zamienić. – Elektra w ostatniej chwili zwalnia ostrze, raniąc przeciwnika wystarczająco, by go unieszkodliwić, ale nie by zabić (a przynajmniej Matthew ma taką nadzieję).  
\- Żartujesz. – Uśmiecha się i obiecuje sobie, że zabierze ją do Josie.  
\- I tak nie widzisz różnicy. Przesuń się! – Nogą odgarnia ciało, a Matthew nie może powstrzymać i zaczyna śmiać się razem z nią. Zamieniają się miejscami, pomimo tego, że mężczyzna wie, że są to takie same kawałki asfaltu, których w trakcie walki i tak nie da się rozróżnić.  
  
A może robią to właśnie dlatego.

***  
_Jedna pięćset osiemnastotysięczna czterysetna roku_

Nie jesteś Stickiem i niech go szlag za wpędzenie cię w myślenie, choćby na sekundę, że mogłabyś nim być.  
***

  
\- That was all. Orchids. She likes orchids. And, yeah, Stick it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Cytowana piosenka to [Take me to church](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYSVMgRr6pw) Hoziera, drugi początkowy cytat jest autorstwa Camusa. Wszystkie siedem minut stanowi nawiązania, parafrazy i/lub częściowo cytaty serialowych wypowiedzi. Wypowiedź okalająca tekst jest wiernym cytatem trzynastego odcinka drugiego sezonu. Wyjaśnienia siedmiu grzechów głównych pochodzą głównie z Wikipedii, jedno ze słownika (nie pamiętam, jakiego, przepraszam, było późno), a wyjaśnienie nieczystości jest cytatem z Ewangelii według świętego Marka.
> 
> Moje luźne tłumaczenia:  
> 1\. ( _Take me to church_ ):  
> Jedyne niebo, do którego zostanę wysłany  
> Istnieje, gdy jestem tylko z tobą
> 
> 2\. (Camus):  
> Piękno jest rzeczą nie do zniesienia, doprowadza nas do desperacji, oferując na minutę przebłysk nieskończoności, który chcielibyśmy rozciągnąć na całe nasze życie.
> 
> 3\. Cytat z finału drugiego sezonu:  
> \- Warto było?  
> \- Co?  
> \- Kochać ją.  
> \- Nauczyłeś mnie, że powinienem całkowicie odciąć się od człowieczeństwa, od innych ludzi. Przeżyłem z nią tylko kilka chwil wśród otaczającego nas hałasu, chaosu i przemocy. Byliśmy razem tylko przez parę chwil. Tylko tyle. Orchidee. Lubi orchidee. I tak, Stick, było warto.


End file.
